Stand By Me
by franniefrann
Summary: When a close friendship turns into something more, various of happenings being to occur and the two of them have to stick together, or leave eachother. With the love of their friends, life just seems a bit easier for their problems.
1. Chapter 1

_New Story, YAAY! I have no clue where this idea came from, but anyways! I have a good feeling about this story :)_

_ENJOOOYY LOVELIES!_

_By the way, I do not own the last name Germanotta. I just love it. A lot._

* * *

Frannie Germanotta walked through the corridor, holding her fancy camera in her hands. She was almost 26 years old, and was already working for the WWE as their best Photographer. This job had become her life, and there wasn't anything else that could possibly replace it. She was living the single life, and loving it. The great thing about working for the WWE, was getting to know all of the Superstars & the Divas. Of course, they had all tried to convince her to become a Diva, but all Frannie was interested in doing was pursuing her photography career.

" Frannie McFran Fran! " John Cena exclaimed with his arms wide open. He was one of the many best friends Frannie had.

Her and John were the closet though, since he had been there for her since she started working for the WWE. They had bumped into eachother while she was walking out of Vince McMahon's office, and they instantly clicked. The next superstar she had met was Randy Orton, John's other best friend.

" Papa John's! " Frannie grinned, running into his open arms.

" How are you on this lovely Monday night? " John asked with a smile, releasing Frannie from the hug.

" Lovely! " Frannie smirked, adjusting the camera strap around her neck.

" Lovely you are! " Randy Orton had put himself in their conversation, wrapping his arm around Frannie's shoulder.

" Hello to you too, Randisimo. " Frannie laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder.

" Orton! Sup? " John greeted, giving Randy a high five.

" Just been walking around, you know, in my beautiful body. " Randy smirked, pointing to his abs.

" You are one of the most egotistic guys I know. " Frannie teased with a smile.

" No, that title belongs to Mr. Dashing Cody Rhodes. " Randy reminded. " In and out of the ring, that boy believes he is the most dashing person alive. "

" Oh, but I have to agree with him though! He is dashing! " Frannie blushed.

" Frannie, your cheeks don't magically turn pink like that, do they? " John teased.

" Shut up. " Frannie hid her face.

" Yeah John! Shoosh. " Randy laughed, shaking his head.

" Hey, don't you have a match to do? Frannie, don't you have a match to take pictures for? " John laughed, taking all the focus from him off.

" Yes! So I will see you later. " Frannie smiled, hugging John. " And I'll see you out there. " She turned to Randy before she walked off.

" That girl I tell you. " Randy sighed with a smile.

" With two big guys like ourselves hovering over her all the time, it'll be difficult for her to get a boyfriend. " John snickered.

" We've been doing this hovering over her for 6 years already, we have to let her go out there and explore the dating life without her two bodyguards! " Randy stated.

" You're right. " John pressed his lips together. " If she gets into a sticky situation though, I'm blaming it on you! "

Randy lifted his hands in surrender. " You can fight me in the ring if that happens. "

" Challenge accepted. " John smiled with a smirk.

* * *

" Hey Paul! " Heath Miller shouted as him and his best friend Joey Michaels bounced into the locker room.

" Heath! Joey! " Paul Lloyd Jr, better known as Justin Gabriel, exclaimed.

He wrapped his arms around Joey, who happened to be his girlfriend. The two of them started dating a year ago when Justin appeared on WWE's NXT Season 1. They had instant chemistry, and were madly in love with eachother. It was a very cute relationship, so cute that they referred to eachother as PJ (Paul Jr.) & JL (Joey-Lynn)

" I've missed you. " Joey grinned, kissing PJ's lips.

" We just saw him like, 20 minutes ago before we left to catering! " Heath exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

" We need to get you a girlfriend. " PJ laughed.

" Then you'll understand this feeling. " Joey grinned, hugging PJ tightly.

Heath huffed, and crossed his arms.

" No! " Joey shouted, letting go of her boyfriend to tackle her best friend in a hug. " Best friend! "

Heath grinned, and patted her head. " That's what I thought, Joey-Lynn. "

" You're weird... I like you! " Joey laughed, PJ joining in with her.

" Nah, mean? " Heath smirked, saying his infamous catchphrase.

" The catchphrase, once again? " Ashley Jordans laughed as she walked into the room with her boyfriend Kevin Kiley Jr., also know as Alex Riley, The Miz's apprentice, linked to her arm.

Ashley was only 29 years old, perhaps the oldest girl out of the group. She had been in the WWE for about 4 years, and was one of their best Divas. Her and Kevin got together once he joined the WWE a year ago for NXT Season 2. They have been inseperable ever since.

" Yes, again. " Heath nodded in pride.

" Heath, you're a nerd. " Kevin joked with a smirk.

" Kevin, you're a tool. " Heath coughed.

" Oh, burn. " Joey giggled.

* * *

Chrissy Walker walked into the catering area with her tag-team partner Emma Sky by her side. The two of them were the second most dominant Divas in the WWE, right after Beth Phoenix & Natalya that is. They finally brought in Tag-Team titles for the Divas, and currently Beth & Natalya were the champions. Only to leave Chrissy & Emma the number one contenders for it. Both at the age of 28, they were living their dream. Of course, they couldn't live their dream without two special men...

" Chrissy my lady! " Mike Mizanin, better known to the world as The Miz, exclaimed as he noticed his girlfriend of 3 years walk in.

" Emma Emma Emma! " Ted DiBiase Jr. shouted when he saw that his girlfriend of also 3 years was behind Chrissy.

Immediate grins of happiness appeared on both of the girls faces as they hugged their men.

" Excited for you match tonight against Joey and Ashley? " Mike asked the two of them.

" Well when you're fighting your two best friends, it gets to be very interesting and exciting. " Emma smirked.

" Oh yeah, we know the feeling alright. " Ted nodded, remembering when he had to fight against his best friend Cody Rhodes at WrestleMania 26.

" Of course you do, you've both fueded with your best friends. " Chrissy nodded.

" Now, one person in my eyes, I could not even try to feud with. " Emma said, looking at the three infront of her.

" And that is? " Ted asked.

" Frannie! " Emma exclaimed, smacking Ted's shoulder. " You know that, I've told you this millions of times before. "

" You have? " Ted asked unsurely, but noticed the glare Emma shot at him. " Oh yeah! Sorry. "

" She's a fancy photographer, so that will never happen! " Mike reminded.

" Still Michael, still. " Chrissy agreed with Emma.

" Dashing friends! " Cody Rhodes said as he walked up to the group with his arms open wide. " Hello! "

" It's Coddles! " Emma smiled, waving wildly at Cody.

" Have you guys seen Frannie anywhere? " Cody asked, waving at both Emma & Chrissy.

" Ah, I believe she's out in Orton's match right now. " Mike answered. " Why? "

" Just wondering, " Cody replied, looking down the hallway.

Ted had knew all about Cody's true feelings for Frannie, the feelings he didn't want spread around to the gang.

* * *

" Patricia Bennet! " Stu Bennet, also known as Wade Barrett, called out to his wife, trying to grab her attention.

Patricia turned around, a sweet smile on her face. " Yes hon? "

" Have you seen PJ or Heath anywhere? We need to discuss Corre things. " Stu sighed, being very unsure of where his two best friends were.

" Hey guys! " Melissa Lowe walked by with a smile. " I saw Heath and Joey a few minutes ago at the catering section, but they looked just about done. "

" They're in the locker rooms. " Matthew Korklan, better known to the world as Evan Bourne answered for Stu.

" Thanks Korklan. " Stu smiled, kissing Patricia before he left.

Patricia & Melissa were also WWE Divas, and they had formed an alliance with eachother on-screen. They were both also very good friends with Frannie, and all the other girls. Both Melissa and Patricia had debuted in the WWE around the same time about 5 years ago, and had been the closet with Frannie than the other girls. Although, Frannie looked at them all the same way. Patricia and Stu had been the only two married out of everyone, and for 5 very beautiful years as well. Melissa and Matthew were just happily dating, but they had the shortest relationship out of everyone, only 8 months. Still, they acted like it had been forever, being so cute and in love.

" Are we fighting tonight? " Melissa asked.

" I don't think so, we get to chill! " Tricia grinned, dancing a little.

" Can I join in on this chill session? " Matt chuckled, kissing Melissa's cheek.

By Melissa giggling, Tricia had no other answer but to say, " Yes! "

" Sweet! " Matt smled, sitting on the couch next to Tricia.

* * *

**NEW STORY!**

**Ugh. this chapter was just ugh.**

**Like all first chapters = crap.**

**Any thoughts? Comments? **

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

" Shit! No! Johnny you fat head! Why can't I win just this one time? " Derrick Bateman whined as him and his fellow NXT Rookie friend Johnny Curtis played a game of Smackdown vs. Raw 2011.

Him and Johnny had known eachother for quite a long time, since they both wrestled at FCW together before they were offered a spot on Season 4 of NXT. Competeting against eachother was a real challenge, but they played it off like champions.

" Hey man, I can't help it that you suck! " Johnny shrugged, laughing at the joke he had just made.

" Oh, really? Fine, if you won't let me win, then I won't tell you what I heard yesterday. " Derrick bribed, a smirk laying across his jaw.

Johnny pressed pause, and looked at Derrick. " What do you hear? "

" Nope. " Derrick shook his head, pointing to the game. " Win or nothing. "

Johnny scowled, unpausing the game. He allowed Derrick to dominate, and pick up the win. Once he had won, Johnny turned off the game console, putting the controller down.

" Alright, spill it. " Johnny said, folding his arms.

" So I over heard Cena and Orton talking, right? " Derrick started.

" Right..." Johnny nodded.

" Well! I heard them say something like ' Not hovering over her, let her get out there in the world.. ' You know, being able to date without them going all protective brother on everyone. " Derrick explained.

Johnny's face lit up, and a smile crept upon his tan complexion. Ever since he had joined the WWE family a few months ago, he had fallen for Frannie. Everything about her just amazed him. He had gotten to know her, but not in that boyfriend type way, since John & Randy had always watched over her. Now that they both agreed to let her roam the free world, it finally gave him the chance to step up and ask her out on a date.

" That's awesome! " Johnny exclaimed with huge grin.

" That means you get to get all up in that piece bro! " Derrick chuckled, playfully punching Johnny's arm.

" I'll go right now, just because I haven't seen her all day! " Johnny smiled, ruffling Derrick's curly hair. " I'll see you later bro. "

" Alright man, good luck! " Derrick clapped as Johnny left the room.

* * *

" Cody! " Ashley exclaimed, running over to her best friend.

" Ashlita! " Cody shouted as he hugged her.

" I've got good news for you! " She smiled.

" What is it? "

" Guess who's allowing Frannie to date freely without their big beast selves? " She tested.

" Hmmm, lemme guess. " Cody smirked, knowing the answer but decided to play dumb. " The Usos? "

" You wish! " Ashley laughed. " Jonathan & Randal! "

" This is great! " Cody grinned, not noticing that his true emotions were showing.

" Coddles, that means you can ask her out! " Ashley reminded.

" I know! I would totally do it right now, since I'm in the best mood ever, but I've got a match. " Cody frowned.

" Awww, well after the match! You know, once you're all showered. " She smirked.

" Of course! I'll catch you later Ash, thanks! " Cody kissed the top of her forehead before he left.

* * *

Frannie was sitting down at catering, snacking on a Hostess Cupcake for her break. Even though she wouldn't have minded taking pictures for Cody's match tonight, Vince gave her the last match off. Johnny had spotted her, and jogged up behind her. He placed his hands over her eyes, making her place her cupcake down.

" Hmmm, lemme see. " Frannie smiled, taking a deep breath in. " It's Johnny Bear! "

" Gah, how do you always know this? " Johnny laughed, throwing himself next to her.

" Your colonge, and your beastly hands. " Frannie giggled, leaning her head on Johnny's shoulder.

There was something about Frannie that made him feel so happy inside, causing him to just want to grab her hand. For the longest time, he wasn't able to do that without the feeling of John or Randy coming to attack. Now, he wasn't afraid. His hand slipped over to her's, and intertwined with her fingers. Frannie looked over at him, and blushed. She had developed feelings for Johnny over the past few weeks, and was sensing that he had feelings for her too.

" Frannie, I've been waiting to ask you this for the longest time now. " Johnny smirked, placing his other hand on her cheek, caressing it softly. " Would you go out on a date with me? "

" Let me guess, you heard about John and Randy too? " Frannie laughed, shaking her head. " Oh dear, those boys. "

" Yeah, Derrick told me. " Johnny admitted, taking his hand away from her cheek to scratch the back of his head.

" That mantastic beast. " Frannie smiled. " I like his hair. "

" I like you. " Johnny grinned.

Frannie's face turned a light pink color, " I like you too. " She giggled.

Johnny leaned forward just a bit for a kiss, but Frannie was the one to press her lips against his. In a matter of seconds, they pulled away, both smiling wide.

" I think that's a yes, to the date? " Johnny chuckled.

" It's a definite yes. " Frannie nodded.

" You're a gazelle. " Johnny smiled, kissing her cheek.

" Oh, but you're the gazelle-like beauty though! " Frannie argued back with a smile, rubbng his hand with her thumb.

This day had just gotten even better for the both of them.

* * *

Frannie was completely filled with joy, and just had to go share her joy with someone! Since Chrissy & Emma were in a match against Joey & Ashley, she couldn't go tell them, and decided to go tell Patricia. Melissa had left early with Matt for a special date. When she reached Patricia's dressing room, she knocked.

" Tricia! It's Frannie! " She jumped up and down.

A very happy Patricia opened the door, smiling. " Hey Frannie! Come on in! "

Once Frannie walked in, she noticed Stu buttoning up his shirt on the couch. Frannie laughed to herself, knowing exactly what had went down before she got there, and the reason behind Patricia's happiness.

" What's up? " Patricia asked, sitting next to Stu.

" Johnny asked me out on a date a little while ago! " Frannie squealed.

Stu looked up from his shirt, and grinned. " The boy finally got the guts to do so! Congratulations to you, Miss. Frannie! "

" Thanks Stu. " Frannie smiled. " I think it's because John & Randy recently announced that they would allow me to date freely without pounding on the guys. "

" Ah yes, I heard about that one. Although once they find out about this date with Curtis, they'll probably have insomnia just thinking about the two of you. " Stu smirked.

" Oh Stu! " Patricia smacked his shoulder. " Don't get the girl all wound up now! She's in a great mood! "

" No, it's okay. " Frannie laughed. " What he said is probably true. They can't go back on their word now! "

" Isn't that the truth. " Stu chuckled.

* * *

**YES, AN UPDATE!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Frannie & Tricia had walked out of Stu's dressing room to continue their girl talk without him.

" Seriously girl, Johnny is one cutie patootie! " Tricia smiled, getting her friend even more excited for her date.

" He really is! " Frannie giggled.

" I mean, it's obviously not all about the looks, right? " Tricia asked.

Right after she finished that sentence, COdy came out of his dressing room behind them.

_Great! I'll ask her now._ He thought to himself.

" Of course not! I said yes to Johnny's date because he is seriously the sweetest! He makes me laugh. We all know humor is big for me. " Frannie explained.

Cody stopped in his tracks. Did he just hear that the girl he has liked for quite a long time... has a date with Johnny Curtis? He stepped back, and into his dressing room again, sulking.

" Why Johnny? " He mummbled to himself.

" What about that gazelle like feeling man? " Ted questioned, startling Cody.

" When did you get in here? " Cody asked, frightened.

" Well, I was in your bathroom dude. You thought I left or something? " Ted frowned, then he shook his head. " Nevermind that. What's the matter? "

" You know how I told you I was going to go ask out Frannie after my match? " Cody said.

" Yeah, what happened? Did she turn you down? "

" No, I didn't even ask her. I just overheard her talking to Patricia about getting a date with Johnny, and why she said yes to him. " Cody sighed.

" Why did she say yes? I was pretty sure she was in love with you. " Ted wondered.

Ted was right, why did she immediately turn from liking Cody all the way to Johnny? Maybe she felt he didn't like her anymore, so she decided to let it go. No, that couldn't be it. Everyone in the locker room knew Cody had strong feelings for her still, burning inside of him. Well... maybe not Frannie, but Johnny knew. Wait, Johnny knew about Cody's feelings for Frannie...

* * *

" That was one of the greatest heel Divas tag team match I have ever been involved in my entire career! " Chrissy exclaimed as she and Emma, along with Joey & Ashley walked down the corridor towards their locker room.

" That was the first tag team match against other heels you've ever been in. " Joey corrected with a smirk, causing Ashley & Emma to laugh.

Chrissy grunted, playfully pushing Joey to the side.

" Oh hell naw! Hold my poodle, hold my poodle! " Joey shouted in a joking matter, quoting one of her favorite movies of all time, White Chicks.

Ashley and Emma threw themselves on the benches once they were inside the room, laughing histerically.

" Oh Joey, you are always the one to quote that movie. " Chrissy chuckled along with the girls, not being able to keep serious any longer.

" Atleast I'm not like Frannie, who quotes Mean Girls like a person blinks. " Joey reminded, meaning that Frannie quotes Mean Girls all the time.

" True. " The three girls nodded.

" Back to our match... congratulations on winning tonight though! " Emma smiled, applauding her best friends.

" Thanks! It's great to know that we're the Number #1 Contenders for the Diva's Tag Team Titles. " Ashley gushed.

" We'll get them next after the both of you, so all will be good in my neighborhood. " Chrissy giggled. " Evil Chrissy likes to be evil. "

Chrissy was the one in the group of friends who loved to mess around with everyone, and not in the sexual way. She was always picking on Cody and Randy, just for her pure enjoyment. It meant them no harm, unless it was a prank she simply felt like doing for the hell of it.

" Come on, we should take showers now. I don't think the boys would be too happy with us going to the bar all sweaty and stuff. " Joey suggested.

" Good idea. " Emma agreed, standing up to grab her clothes.

Chrissy & Ashley did the exact same thing as Emma, and so did Joey.

* * *

" Frannie isn't coming out tonight with us? " John asked Ted as the whole gang gathered outside of the arena.

" Nope, she has a date with Johnny Curtis. " Ted said, looking at Cody who rolled his eyes and got into his car.

" Johnny? Really? I didn't even know she had feelings for him. I thought she liked... " John started, but Ted nodded before he finished.

" I know, me too. " Ted shrugged, brushing it off his shoulders.

" Oh well, as long as he treats her well. " John nodded.

" Treat who well? " Randy joined in the conversation.

" Johnny Curtis treating Frannie right. " Ted replied.

" Why? Are they dating? " Randy qutestioned.

" Well, not yet, but he's taking her out tonight. " John responded.

" Huh, no wonder why the boy was getting all spiffy after the show. What about... " Randy started, but John nodded to stop him.

" We know. " John & Ted said together. " We know. "

It had seemed like everyone knew Frannie had liked Cody as well, but why did she say yes to Johnny? Was Ted right? Did she think Cody didn't like her anymore?

* * *

After the show, Johnny had gotten ready at the arena for his date with Frannie. Luckily, he had packed a nice pair of jeans along with a white V-neck shirt to wear underneath his leather jacket. Frannie had put on a purple mini-dress that matched with a purple bow and a pair of silver heels.

" Frannie! " Johnny called out to her, as she was about to walk outside the arena.

Turning swiftly around on her heel, she grinned widely.

" Johnny! " Once he had reached her, she threw her arms around his neck to hug him.

" You look beautiful tonight, Frannie. You really do. " Johnny confessed, smiling.

" Wow, beautiful eh? I usually get hot or sexy, stuff like that from guys in the past I've dated. Behind John & Randy's back that is. " She said, laughing at the end.

All the times Frannie had told her two best friends that she was going out shopping with the girls, were really day dates with boys she had met. It was always easy to trick them, but hard to sneak text the boys around them.

" Well, when you really like a girl, words like sexy and hot don't count as being beautiful and stunning. Those are words men use to get in your pants, sweetie. " Johnny smirked, poking her dimples when she smiled at him. " I'm not that kind of guy who wants in on the first date. "

" Are you saying you'd ask for it on the second, third, so on and so forth dates? " She asked.

" No! Not at all. I mean that I don't want you for your body, I want you for you. " Johnny explained.

Frannie grinned, blushing a light pink. " Awwwww. "

" Come on, let's go. " Johnny smiled, taking her hand as they walked out. " And I'm not taking you to Chilli's like Kevin does to Ashley. "

" Oh, but that's fancy! " Frannie laughed sarcastically.

* * *

**YAAAAY! FINALLY! I updated!**

**I apologize for the long wait, writer's block suuucks.**

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

" Cody, what's the matter dude? " Ted questioned his best friend.

The dashing one had been sulking around at the bar, knowing that the girl he had strong feelings for was on a date with another man and not him.

" I'm just not feeling myself tonight. " Cody shrugged with a sigh. " Look man, I'm gonna head back to the hotel room. "

Ted groaned, " Fine, be careful though bro. "

" I will. " Cody gave Ted a bro hug before he walked through the crowd of people in the bar.

" Cody! " John pulled on Cody's arm to stop him from walking.

" Yeah? " Cody replied, looking at John who had seemed to be drunk already.

" What's the matter my dude? " John asked, his words slurred.

Cody looked around him, not really wanting to talk about the situation with John. After all, that was Frannie's best friend who told her absolutely everything when he was sober. Who knows what John would say to her when he was drunk.

" Nothing, I'm just feeling sick. " He sheepishly lied.

John nodded his head, and rubbed Cody's shoulder. His blue eyes looked black with exhaustion, and drunken attitude.

" Feel better my dude. " John managed to smile before he walked away to go find a pretty girl to hit on.

Cody sighed, walking out of the bar and to the hotel that was two buildings away.

* * *

" Johnny, you are the cutest thing ever. " Frannie giggled as the two had walked down the long hotel hallway.

Their date had went absolutely great, but sadly it had came to an end.

" No, I think you deserve that trophy. " Johnny grinned as they stopped in front of her room.

He stuffed his hands in his front pants pockets, looking at how snug Frannie looked in his leather jacket. She had gotten cold on their way to the hotel, so he lent her his jacket.

" Thank you for tonight, Johnny. I had a great time. " Frannie smiled shyly, moving a piece of her hair out of her face.

Johnny licked his lips, pressing them together. His feet moved closer towards her, becoming inches away from her face. The brunette looked up at the NXT rookie as his lips drew closer to hers.

" Is it alright if I kiss you? " Johnny asked, an inch away from her lips.

Frannie nodded with a smile, allowing him to press his lips against hers gently. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but the hiding Cody looked at it like it lasted forever. Once the two pulled apart, Cody hid behind the wall to not be seen.

" Ah, I'm just gonna go inside now. " Frannie laughed, biting her bottom lip as she looked down.

" I had fun tonight too, Fran. " Johnny smiled, kissing her cheek. " I'll talk to you tomorrow? "

She nodded her head as she continued to smile. " Of course. "

" Goodnight. " He waved before he started to walk off.

" Night, Johnny. " Frannie giggled, turning around to unlock her door.

Like the past few hotels, she had a problem with the hotel key. Cody smoothly walked out from behind the wall and up to her.

" Having issues? " He laughed, standing next to her.

Frannie turned her head, and laughed.

" Yes, unfortunately. " She said, embarrassed.

Cody put out his hand, " May I? " He asked.

She shook her head, and placed the key in his hand. Her eyes watched as he quickly unlocked her hotel room door. Cody looked at her, handed back the key, and laughed.

" Thanks, Cody. " She smiled.

" No problem, anytime. " He grinned.

There was a small silence before Frannie broke it with a question, " Is everyone still at the bar? "

" Yeah, they are. " Cody nodded.

" Why did you leave? " She asked him.

" Uhm, I got bored. " He shrugged, scratching the back of his head.

Frannie rose her eyebrows at him, and nodded. " I see. Would you be un-bored if I went with you? " She offered with a small smile.

Cody's whole mood turned around, and he nodded with a smile in return.

" I would. " He replied.

" Great! Let me get into something more comfortable though, this dress isn't bar material. " Frannie smirked. " I'll be out in a few minutes, okay? "

" Sounds good. " Cody nodded, Frannie flashing him a smile before she went in her room to get dressed.

He moved to the side, and pushed his back against the wall. He sighed with a big smile across his face.

* * *

Frannie had changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, and a white shirt that revealed her left shoulder, and some black boots. Cody and her had begun their walk to the bar, and once they got inside one of her favorite songs came on.

" Oh! Cody! I love this song! " She exclaimed, tugging at his arm. " Dance with me? "

The song happened to be Too Close by Rated Next, an old school song that Frannie had grown up listening to. Cody nodded his head, and walked with her to the dance floor. They started dancing, somewhat close to eachother. Cody started to make funny faces at Frannie, making her laugh.

" Ah Cody, you're my new bar dancing buddy, okay? " She laughed. " Whenever we go to a bar, we must dance together. You're too fun. "

Very happy to hear that they would be dancing together each time they went to a bar, Cody nodded with a grin.

" Sounds like a good deal to me. " He chuckled.

" Great! " She smiled, dancing up until the moment Randy tapped her shoulder.

" May I dance with this stunning lady for a moment now? This is our song anyways. " Randy laughed.

" Of course you can! Cody was going to come talk with me for a minute anyways. " Ted allowed as he pulled Cody aside to let Randy dance with Frannie.

Cody frowned as he was pulled away.

" What do you think you're doing? Cody, she just went on a date with someone not too long ago and now you're here with her all up in her space. " Ted asked his best friend.

" She likes me, I know she does. " Cody answered.

" Cody, you like her. She likes Johnny, I can see it. I just heard her call you her 'buddy'. Girls don't call guys they likes their buddies. " Ted said. " I just don't want you to end up getting hurt when she doesn't choose you. "

" Ted, I got this, alright? " Cody assured. " I'll be fine, thanks. "

Ted sighed, taking a drink out of the beer he was holding. Whatever Cody had in mind, he wasn't sure he was going to like it.

* * *

**YAY! I updated!**

**Uh-oh, what does Cody have in mind? **

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
